


[Podfic] left with no trace, as if not spoken to

by Literarion



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 1601: Globe Theatre, Desire, Forbidden Love, Longing, Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Praise Kink, Public Hand Jobs, References to Hamlet, Semi-Public Sex, Shakespeare didn't deserve this, no one can know, okay maybe Shakespeare did deserve this, smut and feelings, you have to be silent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 18:24:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20394148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literarion/pseuds/Literarion
Summary: Aziraphale's finger brushes against the edge of Crowley's hand. The theater is packed, it is dark. Everyone is watching the stage (no one is watching them). "Do you - ?""Yeah, angel."





	[Podfic] left with no trace, as if not spoken to

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).

> Finally, _finally_ I mustered the courage to record one of drawlight's. None of us should be surprised, at this stage, that it is "far far far more explicit" than their usual. It seems that's who I am (although I promise, the next one I have in store is actually T-rated)!  
If I got the general gist of things right on various other platforms, there's a birthday afoot as well, so ... Happy Birthday drawlight, I suppose?!

[Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/left-with-no-trace--as-if-not-spoken-to-e53k6v)  
[Download](https://d3ctxlq1ktw2nl.cloudfront.net/staging/2019-7-25/21726546-44100-2-e89f9049edc5f.m4a)


End file.
